Victoire Weasley
Victoire "Vickie" Apolline Weasley '(''nascida em 02 de maio de 2000) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 to 2024 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. She is the daughter of an auror Gabriel Cresswell and granddaughter of Dirk Cresswell, muggle-born killed by Snatchers during the Second Wizard War . '''Biografia First year In her first year at Hogwarts, Isis crossed the Black Lake with Emily Jenkins, Louis Weasley and Albus Potter. Soon she was sorted by the Sorting Hat to go to Ravenclaw. 'Relacionamentos' Family Her relationship with her parents is unknown, It is not known if their parents accept their love of makeup and style 'Ravenclaws' Irene Mcmillan, one of Isis' best friends.Adicionada por HogwartsWizardhas a good relationship with his housemates, especially with Irene Mcmillan and Emily Jenkins, her best friends. No matter where one is, the other we are together. 'Albus Potter' In its first year, Isis was able to approach Albus especially in classes and History of Magic Magic Literature. In the midst of pleasant talk, Isis, now and again showed some interest of the son of Boy Who Lived.Victoire Apolline Weasley (nascido em 02 de maio de 2001) é a primeira filha de Bill e Fleur Weasley, e a irmã mais velha de Dominique e Louis Weasley. E esposa de Theodore Lupin, e mãe de Aimée, Remus II e Emilie Lupin. E neta de Arthur e Molly Weasley, Louis e Apolline Delacour, e sobrinha de Charlie e Kourrem Weasley, Percy e Audrey, Fred e Verity Weasley, George e Angelina Weasley, Ron e Hermione Weasley, Ginny e Harry Potter, Dennis e Gabrielle Creevey. E prima de Celestine, Arthur II, Molly II, Lucy, Anne, Florian, Gordian, Fred II, Roxanne, Melanie, Rose, Hugo e Jane Weasley, James, Albus, Lily e Aria Potter, e Collin II, Gaspar e Mabelle Creevey. Ela frequentou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts entre 2012 a 2018, onde foi Ordenado para a Corvinal. Ela dorme com Lena Chambers e Grace Morrison. 'Biografia' Victoire é um oitavo Veela do lado de sua mãe, sendo a neta de Isabelle Landry, e sete oitavo bruxa puro-sangue do lado de seu pai, sendo uma neta dos Prewetts, Weasleys e Black . É discutível se a ascendência Victoire constitui estrito puro-sangue. Veela, enquanto claramente mágico na natureza e com os seres humanos de perto o suficiente para produzir descendentes viáveis com eles, não são classificados como assistentes ou bruxas. Como seres mágicos, eles são considerados por muitos a constituir uma contribuição puro-sangue para a própria ascendência, que são, no entanto, considerado por alguns como corromper um puro-sangue bruxo linha, uma vez que não são plenamente humano. Até o momento do nascimento de Victoire, em 2000, o Ministérios britânico da Magia já não mantinha registros que indicam a chamada "pureza de sangue", e Victoire Weasley está listado simplesmente como uma" bruxa franco-britânica ". Diretrizes ministério indicam que uma criança nascida na Grã-Bretanha é totalmente britânica se ambos os pais da criança também nasceram na Grã-Bretanha, se um dos pais da criança nasceu fora da Grã-Bretanha, a nacionalidade da criança é hifenizada com a matriz estrangeira do país de origem colocado em primeiro lugar. Desde Victoire nasceu na Grã-Bretanha, se ela se casar com um homem de origem britânica (mesmo se sua nacionalidade é igualmente hifenizada), seus filhos seriam listados como totalmente britânico. Se em vez disso ela se casou, por exemplo, um homem de Bélgica-nascido, seus filhos seriam listados como "belgo-britânica". Ela é um cidadão britânico de nascimento, e um cidadão francês em virtude da cidadania de sua mãe, o francês Bureau of Magic escritório censo lista Victoire simplesmente como uma "bruxa (ascendência Veela)". Por causa de sua dupla cidadania, as crianças Victoire não será cidadãos franceses de nascimento, a menos que eles estão realmente nascido na França. Infancia Victoire adotou um gato de rua que apareceu em torno Chalé das Conchas no Verão de 2008, e nomeou-lo com o nome de Tybalt. Mais tarde, verão 2012, ela a convenceu seu primo em quarto grau Teddy Lupin, a ensiná-la a mudar de forma, sem perceber que sua capacidade era hereditário, ela era incapaz de aprender a habilidade. Durante o Verão de 2015, Vitória e Teddy começaram a namorar. 'Personalidade e Traços' 'Aparência Física' 'Etimologia' Boggart: Inferi Patronus: George produces a ferret. Mirror of Erised: In the Mirror of Erised, George is in the centre, with his arm around Fred’s shoulder. Behind the two the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop is packed to the brim with delighted children and mischievous teenagers. Amortentia Potion: Fireworks, his mother’s chocolate pudding and Quaffle leather. Categoria:Familia Weasley Categoria:Familia Delacour Categoria:Familia Lupin Categoria:Veela Categoria:Sangue Puro Categoria:Monitores Categoria:Monitores Corvinal Categoria:Monitores Chefes Categoria:Bruxos Ingleses Categoria:Nascidos em 2000 Categoria:Hogwarts 2011 Categoria:Alunos Corvinal